Commands
This article is a list of commands available in World of Warcraft. Such commands are commonly called “slash commands” because they require that you use the slash (/) key before typing in the command. Note: Some commands require a parameter, and some commands have optional parameters. Required parameters are indicated by []s. Optional parameters are indicated by <>s. Note: It is likely this list is incomplete; there is no known list of every slash command in the game. Basic Commands ; /?, /h, /help : Displays some help about using various commands. ; /a, /assist : Assists or your current target by targetting what they are targetting. ; /ach : Brings up the Achievement window. ; /afk : Toggles Away From Keyboard status. status appears next to your name. If you enter a message, players sending you a /whisper will be sent this message in addition to the standard message. Note: A player using this command in a Battleground will be automatically removed. ; /camp, /logout : Starts the logout progress, after which you will be returned to the Character Select screen. When your character is currently “rested” (in a city or inn), you will be given the option to log out immediately. ; /cast, /spell spell : Casts the spell or uses the ability spell ; /combatlog : Toggles writing of the combat log to your hard disk. ; /dismount : Dismounts you. ; /dnd : Toggles Do Not Disturb status. The flag is placed next to the name of a player who is set DND. When DND is set, you cannot receive /whisper messages. A player attempting to send a /whisper will be notified that you have Do Not Disturb set. If you specify a message, they will also be sent that message. ; /mountspecial : Your mount will do a special emotion (not all mounts capable to do so). ;/equip item :Equips the named item if it is in your inventory. ; /exit, /quit : Starts the logout process, after which World of Warcraft will completely exit. This command always offers the option to quit immediately. Be aware, however, that your character will remain online for the full 20 seconds it takes to log out, even if the window has closed. Be wary of using this in dangerous areas. ; /f, /fol, /follow : Starts automatically following or your current target. ; /ins, /inspect : Inspects or your current target. ; /gm : Opens Knowledge Base ; /played : Displays the total amount of time played. ; /rand, /random, /rnd, /roll : Rolls a random number between and , including both and . If only one is given, then the roll will be 1 to . If no numbers are given, then 1 to 100 is used. This number is then displayed to everyone in the same party or raid group as yourself and to everybody within /say range. ; /tar, /target target : Attempts to target the player or creature named by ; /time : Displays the current in game time. (This is the time displayed on the clock tooltip.) ; /tr, /trade : Brings up the trade dialog with or your current target. ; /use item : uses the specified item (food, trinkets, etc) . Any equippable gear must be equipped before it can be /use’d. ; /who : Searches based on the given parameter, or runs a default search if no search is specified. The results of the search will be listed in the chat window. If no search is specified, the search dialog will be displayed. ; /reload : Reload the user interface. May be useful when an addon fails and must be restarted, as you can do this with this command without having to logout. Chat Commands These commands are used to say things to other players. Unless otherwise noted, these channels are displayed in your current language. So, for example, if a Night Elf is currently speaking in Darnassian, Human players would not be able to understand them. ; /e, /em, /emote, /me message : Emotes message to all players in the general area, prefaced by the player’s name. The resulting message is given as an action, ie “/em does something.” would come across as “Player does something.” Like all methods of communication, /em does not work cross-faction, and members of the opposing faction would only see the phrase “Player makes some strange gestures.”. ; /bg message : Displays message to all other raid members while in a PvP battleground. ; /c, /csay channel message : Sends message to all players in channel. This does not use your current language. You can also use /# (where # is the channel number) to send a message to channel. ; /g, /gc, /gu, /guild message : Displays message to all members in your guild. ; /o, /osay message : Displays message to all officers in your guild. (You must have the 'Officer Chat Speak' privilege to use this) ; /p, /party message : Displays message to all other party members. This does not include other people in your raid group, use /raid for that. ; /r, /reply message : Replies to the last player to send you a /whisper ; /ra, /raid, /rsay message : Displays message to all other raid members. While in a PvP battleground, use /bg instead. ; /s, /say message : Displays message to other players in the general area. ; /send, /t, /tell, /w, /whisper player message : Sends the private message message to player. No other players will see the message. ; /sh, /shout, /y, /yell message : Displays message to other players in the area. The area of players that will see the message is larger than the area when /say is used. ; /v macro : Plays the sound associated with the given voice macro macro. Guild Commands Guild commands are used to handle various guild functions such as inviting people to the guild, leaving the guild, promoting and demoting members, and other various functions. ; /gdisband, /guilddisband : Disbands the entire guild. You must be the guild leader to use this. ; /ginfo, /guildinfo : Gives basic information about your guild. ; /ginvite, /guildinvite : Invites or your current target into your guild. You must be an officer to use this command. ; /gleader, /guildleader : Changes the guild leader to or your current target. The player must already be a guild member. Only the guild leader can use this. The new guildleader does not need to be online at the moment you want to give it. ; /gquit, /guildquit : Leaves your current guild. ; /gmotd, /guildmotd : Changes the guild Message of the Day to . You must be an officer to use this command. ; /gpromote, /guildpromote : Promotes or your current target. ; /gdemote, /guilddemote : Demotes or your current target. ; /groster, /guildroster : Displays the guild roster ; /gremove, /guildremove : Removes or your current target from your guild. You must be an officer to use this command. ; /saveguildroster : Saves a GuildRoster.txt (tsv dos file) in \World of Warcraft\Logs\ : Name Level Class Location Rank Note Timestamp (0=online) in tab separated format. Friends List Commands ; /friend, /friends : Adds or your current target to your friends list. If nothing is targeted, your friend list will be displayed. ; /ignore : Ignore chat messages from or your current target. If nothing is targeted, your ignore list will be displayed. ; /remfriend, /removefriend : Removes or your current target from your friends list. See /friends. ; /unignore : Remove or your current target from your ignore list. See /ignore. Group Commands ; /df, /lfd : Dungeon Finder (the new lfg tool introduced in 3.3) ; /lfr : Looking For Raid (tool) ; /i, /inv, /invite : Invites or your current target. ; /kick, /u, /un, /uninvite : Removes or your current target from the party. ; /pr, /promote : Makes or your current target the party leader if you are currently the party leader. ; /raidinfo : See Raid timer for more information; shows remaining time on saved raid instances. : Also shows an instance ID to compare with other players (if you have the same saved ID as them, you will go into the same instance). ; /rw : Send raid warning text. This is only available to raid leaders and assistants. The message appears in large letters in the middle of the screen of raid members, usually with a warning tone. ;/readycheck : A ready check sends an "Are you ready?" Yes/No dialog window to all players in the raid. The raid leader will get feedback in 30 seconds on all the players who were not ready or who did not respond. Only raid leaders can do this. Looting Commands ; /ffa : Changes the looting method to Free For All if you are the party leader. ; /group : Changes the looting method to Group Loot if you are the party leader. ; /master : Changes the looting method to Master Looter with or your current target if you are the party leader. ; /needbeforegreed, /nbg : Changes the looting method to Need Before Greed if you are the party leader. ; /roundrobin : Changes the looting method to Round Robin if you are currently the party leader. Channel Commands These are commands use to manipulate channels. Channels are very similar to IRC rooms. General, Trade, and LocalDefense are all examples of channels, but the /join command can be used to create arbitrary server-wide channels. below is a numeric channel number that is defined when you enter the channel. You can list current channel numbers using /chatlist. (You can also use the channel name?) on the other hand is a named channel. Channels are unique to a given faction. Channel names cannot contain spaces. ; /ann, /announce channel : Toggles announcing when players enter or leave channel. ; /ban channel player : Removes and prevents player from joining channel. See /unban for the reverse. Only channel moderator and owner can do this. ; /c, /csay channel message : Sends message to all players in channel. This does not use your current language. You can also use /# (where # is the channel number) to send a message to channel. ; /chatinvite, /cinvite channel player : Invites player to /join channel. ; /chan, /channel, /join channelname : Joins channel, with an optional password if the channel is password protected. ; /chat, /chathelp : Displays the following information about the commands within this section: ; /chatexit, /chatleave, /leave : Leaves all channels or only if specified. ; /chatinfo, /chatlist, /chatwho : Lists available channels, or players in if specified. ; /ckick channel player : Kicks player from channel. You must be a moderator of channel to use this command. ; /mod, /moderator channel player : Grants player moderator status on channel. You must be the owner of channel to use this command. ; /mute, /squelch, /unvoice channel player : Prevent player from speaking in channel. ; /owner channel : Displays the owner of channel if isn't given. If is given, then grants ownership of channel. You must be the owner of channel to use this command. ; /pass, /password channel password : Sets the password for channel to password ; /unban channel player : Allows player to join channel. See /ban for the reverse. You must be a moderator of channel to use this command. ; /unmod, /unmoderator channel player : Revokes player's moderator status on channel. You must be the owner of channel to use this command. ; /unmute, /unsquelch, /voice channel player : Allow player to speak in channel. See /mute for the reverse. You must be the owner of channel to use this command. PVP Commands ; /pvp : Activates the PvP Flag. ; /duel : Attempts to start a duel with or your current target. The player will have to accept the duel before it is started. ; /concede, /forfeit, /yield : Cancels a duel that's currently in progress. ; /teamquit 3v3, 5v5 : Leave Arena Team ; /teamdisband 3v3, 5v5 : Disband Arena Team ; /teaminvite 3v3, 5v5 player : Invite player to your Arena Team ; /teamremove 3v3, 5v5 player : Kick player from your Arena Team ; /teamcaptain 3v3, 5v5 player : Sets new team leader Console and Macro Commands ; /m, /macro : Displays the Macros frame. ; /macrohelp : Displays some information on how to create macros. ; /timetest : /timetest is a command that can be run to provide information on game performance. If is specified as 0, the command will be turned off. When the command is issued, the next time a player uses a flight master to travel, certain statistics will be measured and displayed at the end of that flight. All weather effects and spawns are shutdown during the test. Category:Commands